This invention relates to a dispensing device for particulate materials. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for accurately dispensing metered quantities of particulate material, such as a mixture of coarse, granular herbs and spices, into containers in a high speed commercial production operation.
In the production of a number of canned fruit and vegetable products, a variety of herbs and/or spices are frequently included in the canned product by introducing measured quantities of the dry particulate material into cans during the production operation. Such production operations are typically carried out at high production speeds, which may vary from time to time, for extended periods of time. As a result, it is essential that all equipment used in filling ingredients into cans in such operations be capable of dispensing accurate quantities of the ingredient at high rates, be capable of operating effectively over extended periods of time, and be responsive to changes in the line speed of the cans. Dispensing devices available heretofore for dispensing particulate herbs and spices have not been completely satisfactory, particularly in their ability to dispense accurate amounts of material at high rates of speed over extended periods of time. In addition, prior dispensing devices require periodic shut-down for maintenance, repair and/or cleanup.